Gentleman's Duels
by Drake Clawfang
Summary: Welcome to Gentleman's Duels, where we service all manner of Duel Monsters-related fantasies in specialized erotic duels. Today's client, Yuya Sakaki, will be served by our Charmer duelist, as well as by a surprise guest. Enjoy the show. Rated for highly suggestive sexual imagery and language. Oneshot.


**A long, long time since I've done a Yugioh fic, and it's a sexual one - blame my dirty mind. :p Enjoy the duel and enjoy the fic.**

Gentleman's Duels

Yuya looked up at the small metal sign over the door, then back at the certificate in his hand. "Yeah, this is the place." The door was in an alleyway, the sign simply reading 'Gentleman's Duels.' Yuya approached the door and knocked.

After a moment, a slot in the door pulled back and a pair of eyes stared back at him. "What's the password?"

"Enchanting." Yuya recited the passphrase Gongenzaka had told him to say when he had bought Yuya this certificate for his birthday. His old friend had given it to him in private at the end of the night and seemed embarrassed about it, saying nothing else but the password to gain entry and that he was dared into it by his classmates. The certificate was a small yellow card with the address and name of the place on it, and the words 'Pre-paid; one basic duel of client's choice.'

The door creaked open and a large man in a dark blue suit gestured Yuya inside. Yuya took the hint and came in, and the door shut behind him.

"Uh, I guess this goes to you?" Yuya handed the man the certificate. The man took it and nodded.

"You're good for one basic duel." The man lifted his arm and pulled back his sleeve to reveal a Duel Disk. He tapped on the touchscreen, and a projection lifted into the air showing four different Duel Monster cards. "What'll it be? We got Amazons, Charmers, Harpies, or Elves and Fairies."

"Uh…" Yuya looked between the four cards. "What am I choosing?"

"Which deck you want us to use, of course."

"Right." Yuya thought. He'd heard of Amazon and Harpie decks before, and faced a couple. 'Elves and Fairies' too generic a title to offer any real information on what his opponent might be like. Charmers, though, he hadn't faced anyone who used them, most duelists he knew thought they were a joke and weren't viable for serious duels. "I'll face the Charmers."

"You got your own deck, or do you want a loaner?"

"I got my own."

The map tapped his Duel Disk and the display vanished. "Head downstairs and go to arena four. We'll send someone in shortly. If you wanna grab a drink or something, there's a complimentary minifridge in the room."

"Okay." Yuya turned and approached the stairs in the corner of the room. He descended to another door and pulled it open to reveal a hallway of doors spaced far apart. He walked slowly until he found the one marked four and went inside.

The room was lowly lit, but surprisingly spacious. One end of the wall was dominated by a stage lined with white lights, from which a catwalk extended to a circular platform with a steel pole rising from it. A table and chair were situated in front of the circular platform.

Looking at the metal pole, Yuya grew confused. _"Is this some sort of strip club? That would explain why Gongenzaka was embarrassed about this. But the guy upstairs talked like we'd be dueling."_ Yuya saw the mentioned minifridge in a corner and opened it, taking a bottle of water. He sat at the table and waited.

After a minute, the lights dimmed and spotlights came on, waving across the stage. Yuya stood up and waited.

"Hey there!" The voice came from a loudspeaker by the stage, a woman's voice. "Welcome to Gentleman's Duels, where all your fantasies are ours to create. You asked for the Charmers, right, sir?"

"Yeah." Yuya nodded, unsure if whoever was on the loudspeaker could hear.

"Good choice, they're quite popular. My name is Mana, I'll be your server tonight. Are you ready to begin?"

"So, we are dueling?" Yuya asked. Mana was silent, and then chuckled softly.

"You don't know what type of duel club this is, do you?"

"No?"

Mana laughed louder. "Oh good, I like it when they're in the dark. Well, don't you worry, the rules are simple. This is a normal duel, no Action Field or Action Cards, standard rules apply. Win and you get a special bonus prize. Lose, and you still have the duel itself."

"That's it?" Yuya scratched his head.

"Not quite, but to say anything else would ruin the fun." Mana's laughter died down. "Let's just say our duels here are quite unique, and in high demand among male clientele. We have some unique programming in our Solid Vision systems. You'll see."

"Okay then." Yuya smiled and activated his Duel Disk, the holographic card trap projecting out. "Let's duel!"

"Mmm, let's!" A television display on the wall blinked on, displaying the names Yuya and Mana on a split-screen. Each side had 4000 Life Points, a dueling field layout, and five unrevealed cards that represented their hands.

"I'll take the first move," Mana said. "I activate the Continuous Magic Card 'Charmer's Dressing Room'." Yuya saw a red velvet curtain drop down in front of the back stage. "As long as this card remains in play, once per turn I can discard a 'Charmer' monster from my hand to Special Summon a 'Familiar-Possessed' monster with the same Attribute from my deck." The television displayed one the cards in Mana's hand flipping over and moving to the Spell and Trap Zone. "I activate the effect of my card now, and discard 'Hiita the Fire Charmer' to summon 'Familiar-Possessed – Hiita' (1850/1500) from my deck."

The curtains on the stage parted, revealing Mana's monster; a young redheaded mage wearing a long brown cloak with high-heeled boots. Hiita stood up and stretched, twirling a staff over her head. Beads of sweat rolled down her face and her face was flushed.

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn." Two giant face-down cards materialized next to Hiita. "Your move."

"You got it." Yuya drew and looked at his opening hand. "I summon—"

"Just a moment!" Mana interrupted. "I activate my face-down card, the Continuous Trap 'Charmer's Stage Show'!"

Yuya paused as Hiita began to move. She walked down the catwalk to the stripper pole, and swiftly cast aside her cloak. Beneath she was wearing a tight black miniskirt and a black top that showed her midriff. Hiita look directly at him and winked, then grabbed the pole and began to dance.

"Wh-what?" Yuya stumbled back.

"The effect of 'Charmer's Stage Show' allows me to give you control of a Spellcaster monster on my field once per turn," Mana explained. "As long as that monster remains on your field, you cannot use its effects, and it cannot be Tributed or used as part of any summonings. At the end of the turn, Hiita will return to my side of the field."

"But what is she doing in the meantime?" Yuya watched, unable to look away despite himself. Hiita was rapidly grinded her hips against the pole, thrashing her hair back and forth. Sweat dripped down her face, making her almost glow in the dim lighting. Yuya suddenly became aware of his pants getting uncomfortably tight.

"I told you, we have some unique programming in our Solid Vision systems. Told you it'd be a surprise." Mana giggled. "Well? It's still your turn."

"Um, right." Yuya gulped and looked back at his hand. "I summon… um." He glanced back up at Hiita; the Charmer was now facing away from him, rising up and down the pole so it slid up and down her ass over the fabric of her skirt. Yuya bit his lip. With no visible opponent, any time he looked up he had no choice but to focus his attention on Hiita. Her ass was perfectly framed in the black miniskirt, tight but with enough plump to them to be grabbed. A bead of sweat ran down Hiita's bare back and down her ass crack, and Yuya suddenly wished his hand was in its place.

Yuya looked away again and lifted a card from his hand, his eyes shut. _"Okay, yes, she's sexy. But focus on the duel."_ "I summon Entermate Amenboat (500/1600)." He placed the card on his card tray and opened his eyes as the green and orange cartoon insect materialized beside him. "At least I have something else to look at, now." "I attack directly with Amenboat!" The insect lifted into the air and flew forward, jabbing its stinger into the curtains. The television display clicked Mana's Life Points down to 3500.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Yuya looked up at the stage again. Hiita stood up and looked at him, panting and sweating profusely. She walked to the edge of the stage, bent down, and reached a hand out to him. "What now?" Yuya groaned. Hiita's hand stopped above his chest, and she snapped. Four bills baring Yuya's smiling face on them appeared in her hand, and she winked and kissed them, then stood and walked to the end of the stage where she had begun.

Mana spoke up to explain. "The secondary effect of 'Charmer's Stage Show' activates when you end your turn, and control of my monster returns to me. For each Level my monster had, you lose 100 Life Points, and an equal number of 'Tip Counters' are added to my Magic Card." As Mana spoke, a table with a jar on it appeared next to Hiita, and she dropped the bills into it. Yuya's Life Points dropped to 3600.

"My turn again." Mana's display slotted a new card into her hand. "I activate the effect of 'Charmer's Dressing Room', and discard 'Aussa the Earth Charmer' to summon 'Familiar-Possessed – Aussa (1850/1500)!" The curtains parted again, and a second Charmer walked out of them to stand beside Hiita. This one wore an identical cloak to the one Hiita had initial worn, with brown boots, short brown hair, and glasses. Fleck of dirt were smudged on her cheeks.

"Next, I activate the effect of 'Charmer's Stage Show'. Unfortunately, my card's effect cannot be used twice on the same monster, so there'll be no encores from the stunning Hiita. Instead, it'll be my adorable Aussa who takes the stage this time!"

As Hiita before her, Aussa shook off her coat and tossed it away, revealing a green wool shirt and a pair of black shorts. The shirt was dirty and threadbare, and Yuya saw hints of skin poking through it in places where it was more worn. Aussa walked up to the pole and began dancing, swaying her hips back and forth. She turned around until she was bent over right in front of Yuya, and smiled at him.

 _"She's bustier than Hiita,"_ Yuya thought. Aussa's breasts were quite pronounced through her shirt, which was too tight for her and stretched to contain her assets. As Aussa's hips rubbed back and forth in the air, her large breasts followed the same swinging motion, jiggling and bouncing beneath the green. Yuya wondered if she was wearing a bra under her top, and if the hologram programmers had the foresight to think of that either way.

"Enjoying the show?" Yuya was snapped out of his lustful thoughts by Mana.

"Uh, no!" he shook his head.

"I hope you are. That's what this is all about, if you haven't figured it out."

Yuya looked back at Hiita, who was watching her companion perform. He had indeed figured it out; it was pretty obvious from what happened on his last turn. He glanced down. His pants had noticeably tented and he could feel his dick throbbing. _"Okay, I can enjoy the show. I mean, what duelist hasn't looked at some of the cuter cards in the game and fantasized a bit? But this is still a duel, and I'm not gonna lose just because of some weird hologram mechanics."_ "Are you done your turn?"

"Hardly. I attack your Entermate Amenboat with Hiita!" Hiita raised her staff to her lips and pressed a kiss to it, then swung it out and shot a fireball at Yuya's monster.

"I activate Entermate Amenboat's ability, and change it to Defense position to negate your attack!" Amenboat hunched lower to the ground and turned blue. Hiita's fireball shriveled out in the air and vanished.

"Oh well. I end my turn. With that, Aussa's performance is over." Aussa was leaning against the pole running her hands up and down her torso as Mana spoke. She stopped and reached down to Yuya. Four more bills appeared in her hand and she stepped back to stand alongside Hiita, dropping the bills in the Tip Counter jar.

Yuya looked at the display. He was down to 3200 Life Points to Mana's 3500. Time to step things up.

"I draw!" Yuya picked up his next card and smiled. _"Perfect."_ He lifted two cards from his hand and held them out. "Using the Scale 2 'Entermate Drumming Kong' and Scale 5 'Entermate Cheermole', I set the Pendulum Scales!" Yuya swung his hand down and set the cards on his Duel Disk, the word 'PENDULUM' appearing across it. Beams of light stretched behind him, Drumming Kong and Cheermole appearing in them. "Now, I can Pendulum Summon monsters Level 3 or 4!" Yuya lifted his cards. "Come forth, 'Entermate Silver Claw' (1800/700) and 'Entermate Sword Fish' (600/600)!" A sleek silver wolf appeared on Yuya's right and howled, and fish with a sword blade rising over its head appeared on his left.

"So, this is the rumored Pendulum Summon," Mana said. "You must be Yuya Sakaki. I'm honored to be the one to serve a young man of your caliber. Yet you must agree, my Charmers put on quite a better show than your Entermates, don't they?"

"It's a close call, but your show is over," Yuya said. "You said you can't use the effect of Charmer's Stage Show on the same monster twice, so Aussa and Hiita are going to have to stand there and take my attacks!"

"Ooooo, I like how you phrased it," Mana teased. Yuya blushed at the double entendre. "But I'm afraid you forgot something. I reveal my second face-down card, the Trap Card 'Charmer's Curtain Call'." Hiita lifted a hand and bowed, then turned around. The curtains parted to allow her through and closed behind her. "This card lets me return a 'Familiar-Possessed' monster on the field to my deck. Then, I can Special Summon another 'Familiar-Possessed' monster with a different Attribute. I return Hiita to the deck, and in her place summon 'Familiar-Possessed – Eria' (1850/1500)!"

When the curtains opened again, there was a new Charmer. Eria smiled and stepped out beside Aussa. Inexplicably, water was dripping down her face and her blue hair was matted to her head.

"Now that the lovely Eria has appeared, I'm sure you know what comes next, right, Yuya?"

Yuya simply nodded.

"I activate the effect of 'Charmer's Stage Show', and choose Eria as this turn's performer."

Eria tore open her cloak and let it fall off her arms behind her. Beneath it she wore a pale blue T-shirt and a pleated knee-length dark blue skirt. In normal circumstances it would be a perfectly modest and reasonable outfit. However, Yuya realized Eria was the Water Charmer for a reason; her clothes were soaking wet. Her shirt clung to her body, outlining every curve of her hips and breasts. And what curves they were, too, her hips wide and her stomach flat and toned.

Eria walked up to the pole, her skirt swishing with her steps and spraying water droplets on the stage. She reached the pole and pulled herself flush against it, the metal fitting between her breasts. She pulled her wet mop of hair out of her eyes and began to turn around the pole, her skirt flying through the air revealing her bare legs beneath it. She stopped her spin when she was bent over right in front of Yuya, and settled into a rhythm of swinging her hips in front of him, her hips and skirt swaying like a pendulum before his eyes.

Part of Yuya wanted to come onto the stage and take hold of her. Would the Solid Vision allow that? Interacting with monsters on the dueling field was normal, but this place's programming had been said to be different. Just how deep could interactions with them go? Eria grinned widely at Yuya and blew him a kiss, and he wondered if her lips would be warm, cold, or feel like nothing but light. His pants strained as his erection bulged out the material, every part of his body aching to touch the girl on the stage and not caring if she was just a hologram of a card.

Yuya gulped in a nervous breath. "She's lovely, alright, but my show is just getting started." Yuya turned his attention back to his Duel Disk. _"If this is the normal duel, it's erotic enough. So what's the bonus prize for winning?"_ He intended to find out. "I activate the effect of Entermate Sword Fish, and lower the attack of Aussa by 600 points." Sword Fish turned its head and spat out a storm of tiny swords. Aussa turned away and squeaked. The blades tore apart her outfit even more, causing her already threadbare shirt to fall apart around her. (1850 → 1250 /1500)

Yuya clutched his nose. _"Well, there's that question answered."_ No, Aussa was not wearing a bra. The fabric of her destroyed shirt fell apart, revealing the curve of her boobs and a strip of flesh between them. If she weren't hunched over at the moment, her shirt would fall back and her bare breasts would be on full display.

"You're really getting into this, huh?" Mana asked. Yuya stared at Aussa as she stood back up. She looked down at her shirt and took hold of its remains, holding it in place to cover her breasts. Yuya was silently disappointed she didn't take it off like her cloak, and turned his attention back to the duel.

"I attack Aussa with Silver Claw!" The wolf growled and leapt onto the stage. Eria gasped and pulled out of the way as it ran down the catwalk at Aussa. "I activate the effects of Silver Claw, Cheermole and Drumming Kong. Silver Claw increases the attack points of all Entermate monsters I control by 300 when it attacks, Cheermole grants my Pendulum Monsters an extra 400 points, and Drumming Kong gives a battling monster another 600. That's a grand total of 1300 extra attack points!"

Silver Claw (1800 → 3100/700) reached the end of the stage and stood in front of Aussa. It lashed out a claw and slashed. Aussa's shorts tore under the attack, the black fabric falling to the stage. All that was left concealing her was a thin strip that was barely enough to be underwear. Aussa tossed her head and snorted, walking off-stage. Mana's Life Point display dropped to 1650. "Next, I attack directly with Sword Fish!" The fish (600 → 900/600) spat another volley of blades at the curtains themselves, and Mana's Life Points went even lower to 750. "That ends my turn. Silver Claw and Drumming Kong's effects wear off." Silver Claw (3100 → 2200/700) tossed its head and jumped off the stage, then trotted back to sit beside Yuya.

Yuya looked up at Eria. She stood up and came around the pole, her hips swinging with each step. She reached out to him and took hold of another set of holographic bills, then walked back to her position, Yuya's eyed glued to her skirt. His Life Points dropped to 2800 and Eria dropped her fee in the Tip Counter jar.

"Well, someone isn't playing around, hm?" Mana's display blinked a new card into her hand as she began her turn. "My Charmers are delicate little ladies, but they can play rough too, if that's what you want. I activate the effect of 'Charmer's Dressing Room'. I discard Wynn the Wind Charmer, and Special Summon 'Familiar Possessed – Wynn' (1850/1500) from my deck."

The curtains opened on a green-haired charmer in a white shirt and a black skirt. Her hair and clothes fluttered as though a perpetual blast of wind was rising up from under her, and her stomach and legs flashed between the flapping fabric. She stood beside Eria and futilely tried to get her clothing under control, holding them down as best she could.

"And now it's time for Wynn's show, right?" Yuya asked.

"So eager, don't you know that's a turn-off?" Mana teased. "You must be patient. My ladies are about to have their services pay off, quite literally. I activate my Magic Card 'Charmer's Tip Collection'!" The Tip Counter jar shimmered, and the bills inside burst into the air, raining down around Eria. "By removing any number of Tip Counters from my side of the field, I can select a monster that has previously changed control, and increase its attack power by 100 points for every Tip Counter I remove, until the end of the turn. I've given control of three Level 4 Charmers to you, so my 'Charmer's Stage Show' has a total of twelve Tip Counters on it. I think I'll remove all of them!"

"Say what!?" Yuya gaped. Eria grabbed the bills out of the air and stuffed them down her cleavage, the green showing through her semi-transparent shirt. She caught Yuya watching and winked. (1850 → 3050/700)

Mana laughed. "Never underestimate a lady's power just because she's beautiful. Eria, show Yuya you're more than just a pretty face! Attack Entermate Silver Claw!" Eria giggled and held out her staff. A massive blast of water pulsed from it and slammed into Silver Claw, pitching it back against the wall. The wolf shuddered through its dampened fur and vanished into particles of light. Yuya grimaced and looked at the display; his Life Points dropped to 2050.

"Next, I attack Entermate Sword Fish with Wynn!" Wynn raised her staff and swung it down, sending a gust of wind out.

"I activate the effect of Drumming Kong!" Yuya called. "When a monster I control battles, it gains 600 attack points!"

"That still won't be enough to save your little fishy."

Sword Fish was whirled into the air by Wynn's attack and slammed into the ceiling, turning into light particles as it hit the ground. Yuya's Life Points dropped further to 1400.

" _Now_ I activate the effect of Charmer's Stage Show. Wynn, go strut your stuff!"

Wynn perked up at Mana's command. She strode forward, the wind blowing her clothing out and making her already skimpy outfit cover her even less. She reached the pole and kicked up her leg, grabbing on and swinging around. Yuya watched, entranced. Wynn by far had the best legs of the Charmers. Toned, smooth, and they seemed to take up more than half her height. He suddenly wondered what it could be like to have them wrapped around him.

Wynn landed and dropped down into a split, running her hands along her legs as though she could read Yuya's mind. Yuya saw her skirt, far too short for this type of movement, pull up off her thighs, and a hint of white panties flashed before Wynn stood and went back to her routine. When she turned her back to Yuya he had the thought that if she bent over, her skirt would completely ride up and reveal everything she had to the world. Yuya had the mental image of climbing onto the stage and getting behind her to test his theory. His dick throbbed in agreement.

"Well, once I end my turn, my show will end… prematurely." Mana drew out the last word and Yuya could hear the smile in her voice. "Shall we continue, or shall Wynn?" Wynn dropped to her knees in front of Yuya and spread her legs along the stage, running her hands over her chest and stomach while locking eyes with him.

Yuya breathed deep. "We'll continue."

"As you wish. I end my turn." Wynn pouted at Yuya and leaned over, scowling at her show being cut short. Her shirt blew out from her chest in the invisible winds that surrounded her, and he saw the tops of her breasts down her collar. Before he could enjoy the sight more, the bills with his face on them were in Wynn's hand and she was walking back to the stage, perfect legs moving like ribbons with her steps. Yuya's Life Points decreased to 1000, and Wynn dropped the bills in the Tip Counter jar.

"My turn." Yuya drew and looked at the display. _"1000 to 750. I can end it this turn!"_ He grinned. "I activate the power of the monsters in my Pendulum Zones, to Pendulum Summon the Level 3 "Entermate Fire Muffleo' (800/800)." A white lion with a mane of fire and a blue top-hat appeared next to Yuya and growled. "Next, I offer my Entermate Amenboat as a Tribute, to summon 'Entermate Hammer Mammoth (2600/1800)!" The large blue elephant appeared behind Yuya and trumpeted, its hammer-trunk waving in the air.

"Entermate Hammer Mammoth, attack Wynn!" The elephant bellowed again and marched forward. "At this time, I'll activate the effects of Drumming Kong and Hammer Mammoth. Drumming Kong raises my monster's attack by 600, and Hammer Mammoth will return all Spell and Trap cards on your side of the field to your hand!"

Hammer Mammoth (2600 → 3200/1800) lifted its hammer, the weapon growing even bigger, and swung it, a blast of wind shooting over the field. Wynn and Eria braced themselves as the blast hit the Spell and Trap card holograms behind them. The holograms vanished and the red curtain hanging from the stage went with them.

Yuya pumped his fist. "My mammoth has 3200 points, your Charmer has 1850, and you only have 750 Life Points left. It's over!"

"Not quite! From my Graveyard, I activate the second effect of "Charmer's Curtain Call'!" The card appeared in the air and faded away. "By banishing this card while it's in my Graveyard, I can change all Charmer and Familiar-Possessed monsters on the field to defense mode!" Wynn and Eria knelt down and crossed their arms. Hammer Mammoth swung and smashed its hammer into Wynn, knocking her into the black void of the stage area.

"Your monster is still destroyed," Yuya said. "Next, the effect of Fire Muffleo activates. Since an Entermate monster just destroyed a monster in battle, I can increase its attack by 200 and let it attack again!" Hammer Mammoth (3200 → 3400/1800) swung again and batted Eria away. "Muffleo cannot attack the turn it uses its effect, so I'll set one card and end my turn."

Yuya looked at the display. _"The only cards left in her hand are those Spell and Trap cards I just returned there, and she has only 750 Life Points. Even if she draws something strong enough to destroy Muffleo and take out the rest of my Life Point, I can use my face-down 'Command Performance' to force her monsters to defense mode before they can attack. Then my Mammoth and Muffleo attack combo next turn can end this."_

"My turn." Mana's hand displayed her newly drawn card. Yuya waited. Then, he heard the sound of laughter over the speakers.

"What's so funny?" He demanded.

"Congratulations, Yuya. You win."

"Huh?" Yuya scratched his head. "You surrender?"

"No. I just mean I can't win. I don't have anything that can get rid of your Hammer Mammoth, or deplete your Life Points by attacking Muffleo. So, on my next turn you're free to attack and end the game. But…" Mana laughed again. "Before this duel ends, I have to make sure you get your money's worth. We are a courteous establishment, after all."

"Um, okay."

"I set one card face-down. Guess which one."

"Charmer's Stage Show?"

"Correct. So if I summon a Spellcaster monster, you know what you'll be in for on your next turn."

"Right." Yuya nodded. "You're gonna summon one last Charmer and give me a final performance before you lose, is that it?"

"Close." Mana could barely hide her amusement at whatever she had drawn, not that she seemed to be trying. "I drew the perfect card for the grand finale of our duel. We here at Gentleman's Duels pride ourselves on catering to all tastes in women and dueling. Amazons, Harpies, Charmers, Fairies. But there is a single constant. One card that we all keep in our decks. For this one single card is the most famous of all female Duel Monsters. And now, the time has come for her to grace this stage with her presence!"

Yuya's eyes widened. _"Oh god… she's gonna summon_ that _!?"_

"I activate the Magic Card 'Dark Magic Curtain'!"

On the empty stage, golden ring appeared in the air, a skull with a set of skeleton hands on the front. A curtain dropped down from the ring, and the hands drew it closed. "Since I control no monsters, I pay half my Life Points to summon a Dark Magician monster from my deck." The spotlights of the room focused on the curtains, and smoke began to billow from under it. "Welcome to the stage for tonight's last show, the one, the only! The one card desired by all! I summon 'Dark Magician Girl' (2000/1700)!"

The dark curtain parted, and like a figure from a dream, the iconic Spellcaster walked onto the stage and twirled in place, raising her staff to her shoulder. Yuya's mouth went dry and he simply stared. In the heat of his impending victory, he'd gotten carried away with the duel and his lust had faded, his erection going with it. Now it sprang back up, literally, with more force than ever.

The Dark Magician Girl was lusted over by duelists worldwide, even after decades most considered her the sexiest female monster in the game. Yuya had seen pictures of the card, and of course seen the erotic artwork of comics of her on stands in stores. But none of that compared to the vision before him.

Long, smooth legs emerged from bright blue boots and ran up under a short pink skirt, the curve of her plump ass poking out from it as she turned. Her hips widened at the skirt and then narrowed to a flat stomach covered by her tight blue outfit. Her breasts were round and perky, jiggling inside the constricting neckline of her outfit and bulging to give her a perfect hourglass figure. Delicate fingers coiled around her wand from blue gauntlets, her free hand finding purchase on her hip. Golden blonde hair curled down her back, and her face was round with small pink lips and bright blue eyes.

Yuya stammered to speak. "She's… she's perfect."

"Why, thank you," Mana said. Yuya barely heard her voice, but in a distant corner of his mind he thought it didn't seem to be coming from the speaker. "Well, guess what happens now. I end my turn."

The display blinked to show it was Yuya's turn. He paled. The Dark Magician Girl looked down at him expectantly and smiled. Yuya could have sworn the hologram knew what was coming; with the other programming quirks, perhaps she did.

He slowly reached down and put his hand on his deck, looking at his Duel Disk. "I… I draw."

"And during your Draw Phase, I activate my face-down Continuous Trap card 'Charmer's Stage Show'."

Yuya raised his eyes and braced himself.

The Dark Magician Girl raised her head and approached the stripper's pole. She reached it and stepped around it to stand over Yuya. From this view he could see right up her skirt and beheld the pink panties underneath. With hooded eyes she reached out a hand and beckoned with a finger. He silently stood up to get closer to the show. The Dark Magician Girl smiled and turned back to the pole.

Her routine began in earnest now. She wrapped a leg around the pole and spun, the metal pressed against her cheek. She closed her eyes and let out a soft moan. She opened her eyes to look at Yuya again, and flicked her tongue out to lap at the pole. His dick twitched in his pants. She twirled around the pole, her skirt flaring out to show her ass cupped by pink panties stretched to contain it, and she dropped down into a crouch, her rear jutting out until it was almost in Yuya's face.

Before he could react, she was standing again, her hands gliding up and down her legs to swing her hips back and forth. She turned and repeated the motion against the stripper pole, her breasts bouncing in time with her movements. Her outfit barely contained them and they jiggled as though they wanted to be set free. She stopped and dropped down until she was almost bent in two, her hair falling down and her head almost touching the ground. She then whipped her head up, blond hair flailing through the air, and gave Yuya a playful grin.

Yuya could do nothing but watch; all his brain functions had shut down save for breathing and pumping ever more blood into his painfully hard cock. The Dark Magician Girl commanded attention like nothing he had seen before, as though not watching her was a crime against dueling. She reached up and trailed her fingers over the quivering curve of her breasts, dipping one in between then and running it up and down. She moaned and slid to the ground, laying on her back in front of him. Her breasts jutted into the air, enormous pillowy mountains, and her hair fell off the stage to dangle in the air.

Yuya was so close he could lean forward and kiss her. Yet, he remained stunned. The Dark Magician Girl turned over, her breasts pressing against the stage and her ass jutting into the air. She looked at Yuya with an alluring gaze and winked at him, tossing her hair over her shoulder. She then pulled her legs under her until she was crouching again, and reached down to her legs. Her fingers teasingly flicked the edge of her skirt up to flash her panties some more. She kicked one of her legs into air and turned around, getting on her hands and knees in front of Yuya. Her hand came back and slowly pulled the skirt forward to show off her rounded ass, and then gave her cheek a sound smack.

"Yuya." Yuya blinked as Mana's voice cut through the haze.

"Huh?"

"Not that one could be blamed for enjoying this, but it's your turn and there's an hour time limit."

"R-Right." Yuya didn't take his eyes off beautiful ass and the beautiful girl that bore it, and distractedly waved his hand to the side. "Um… Hammer… whatever, my Hammer Thing attacks."

Hammer Mammoth rolled its eyes at its owner's behavior and stepped forward to swing its hammer into the stage. The display flashed red as Mana's Life Points hit to zero.

The hologram of 'Charmer's Stage Show' vanished, along with Yuya's cards. Yuya registered that the duel had ended, and looked around. It took him a moment to realize what was wrong.

The Dark Magician Girl was still on the stage. In fact she had moved, climbing to her feet and leaning against the pole.

Yuya looked at the display of the duelists as it clicked off. "Um, hello? I think the holograms glitched."

"Nope."

Yuya jumped. Mana's voice was coming from the Dark Magician Girl. Scratch that, the Dark Magician Girl was talking to him. "I told you, win the duel and you win a special bonus prize. Here I am."

"You?"

The Dark Magician girl stood up straight. "Gentleman's Duels only hires the most beautiful and accurate cosplayers to work here. Until Solid Vision advances enough to give monsters body heat and the like, we're as close as you can get."

"Oh." Yuya felt stupid for not saying more. "So… _you're_ actually Mana?"

"In the perfect flesh." Mana cocked her hip out and winked. "Thanks for that, by the way. You sure make a girl feel nice."

Yuya blushed.

Mana continued, "with the time taken off our hour for the duel, there are thirty-three minutes left before you have to leave."

"…And what do we do during those thirty-three minutes?" Yuya asked, already knowing the answer.

"Anything you like."

"…Right."

Mana stepped back and held out her hand. "Care to join me up here? A girl might get lonely up here by herself."

Yuya took her hand and climbed up. When he stood, he was looking right into Mana's eyes. He swallowed. The resemblance to the actual Dark Magician Girl really was uncanny.

"Nervous?" She asked.

"Intensely."

Mana came closer and put a hand on Yuya's shoulder. "Let me relax you," she purred. Without any more hesitant, she leaned in and kissed him.

Her lips were warm, moist, and sweet. Mana gnawed at him hungrily, and Yuya reciprocated. He reached out to grab her hips and pulled her flush against him, the bulge in his pants pressing against her stomach. Mana squeaked into his mouth and then groaned. Her tongue flicked at his lips and he opened to let her in. Their tongues wrapped around each other in Yuya's mouth, and he tasted cherries.

Mana pulled back, both of them panting. Yuya stared at her, unbelieving that just happened.

Mana looked him over and licked her lips appreciatively. "So… cute, sweet, famous, _and_ a good duelist." Mana grinned. "I'm a lucky girl. I get to fuck Yuya Sakaki."

Yuya nervously grinned back. "I'm a lucky guy. I get to fuck the Dark Magician Girl."

Mana tossed her head and gave another of her laughs. "Yes, yes you do."

The two kissed again, their hands pawing at each other eagerly. Wrapped in their embrace, they sank to the stage and didn't come up again.


End file.
